


Locuras por amor

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y tú estás <i>cansado</i> de verlo sufrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locuras por amor

  


**  
Locuras por amor  
**  


Es raro. Como comenzó todo, sin previo aviso. Ninguna advertencia, ningún sueño profético, ninguna diosa del amor apareciéndose en tu departamento para decirte ‘Hey, tengo un nuevo giro en la novela que es tu vida’.

Aunque no se te apareció para darte su advertencia, sabes que Aphrodite está detrás de todo esto.

Pollux da un par vueltas en la cama, acercándose más a ti para buscar calor. Tú lo abrazas y él se tranquiliza casi automáticamente.

Hace frío en New York. Afuera nieva y mañana tendrán que ir a la cena de Navidad que organiza tu madre. Lo cual es una mierda porque ahí estarán Rachel, Annabeth y Nico, tres de tus más grandes errores en la vida.

O no realmente, porque con Rachel no llegaste a tener nada y con Nico sí, pero duró lo mismo que un suspiro. En cambio con Annabeth… bueno, eso era otro tema.

— Bueno días. — escuchas que dice, mirándote con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño y a ti se te hace un nudo en la garganta.

Lo amas. Lo amas como nunca has amado a nadie. Lo amas como no amaste a Nico, como no te amó Rachel, como fuiste incapaz de amar a Annabeth.

Lo amas y duele. Duele porque sabes que él no siento lo mismo. O, al menos, no en la misma medida que tú.

— Buenos días. — respondes, dándole un beso en la frente. Él ríe un poco y se incorpora en la cama.

— Voy a preparar café, ¿quieres uno?

— Dos, si es posible.

Pollux ríe y se va así, desnudo, con su paso ligero. Parece feliz. _Parece_.

Como sabes que no te ama, sabes que no es feliz. Que nunca lo será. Que sus posibilidades de ser feliz murieron el día que Castor pereció a manos de un monstruo. Por culpa de Kronos, de los dioses. E, indirectamente, por culpa tuya.

Pero nadie puede negarte (ni tu padre, ni el suyo, ni los que se dicen sus amigos) que Pollux es mucho más feliz, está mucho más _vivo_ desde que está contigo.

Y eso que lo suyo comenzó de forma accidental.

Aún puedes verte en ese bar en las afueras de New York, ahogando tus penas en esa cerveza mala y barata porque los dioses le habían dado el sello negativo a tu relación con Nico. ¿Y Nico?

_Vamos, Percy, tampoco es para tanto. Ni tú ni yo necesitamos tener a los dioses aún más en contra, será mejor que lo dejemos._

Y lo dejaron. _Te_ dejaron. Otra vez. Como Annabeth, que decidió que esa beca en el extranjero era mucho mejor partido que tú.

Pero estás siendo injusto, porque ella te ofreció que la acompañes. Pero tu vida está aquí, en New York, en el único lugar del mundo donde puedes ser algo. Alguien.

¿Y ella? Se ofendió, por supuesto.

_¡En Alemania también serias alguien! A menos que creas que ser mi novio es ser nadie, claro. Percy, yo necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi y ese no es tu caso, obviamente._

Claro, _tú_ eras el malo de la película. _Tú_ eras el que no abandonaba todo por ella, en vez de ser al revés.

Así que ahí estabas, porque tus últimas dos relaciones (tres, si contabas que Rachel te había cambiado por el celibato incluso antes de que le pidieras salir) habían sido una mierda.

Y entonces entró él, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos violetas, siempre con la mirada triste. Tú apenas lo reconociste, primero porque estabas demasiado ebrio y segundo porque nunca habían sido realmente cercanos.

_Andando Jackson, los de arriba me mandaron a buscarte antes de que cometas alguna estupidez._

Te agarró del brazo, pagó la cuenta de lo que habías consumido y te arrastró hasta su auto, para llevarte hasta tu casa.

¿Qué cómo fue que terminaron enrollándose en el piso de tu sala? No estás seguro, los recuerdos son demasiado borrosos.

Tienes la noción de haberle contado lo mierda que era tu vida, de cómo todas tus relaciones acababan para mierda por culpa de los jodidos dioses. Entonces Pollux te había dicho que la única persona a la que había amado había muerto por culpa de la incompetencia divina.

No te diste cuenta de que hablaba de Castor hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero bueno, la cuestión es que él te ayudó a subir a tu departamento. Y tú lo invitaste a pasar, a tomar una cerveza, a seguir ahogando penas. Al fin y al cabo, lo último que querías era quedarte sólo esa noche de mierda.

Y Pollux aceptó, porque el llevaba deprimido más tiempo que tú y ahogar penas en algo que no fuera vino no le resultaba desagradable.

De ahí a terminar revolcándose en el suelo fue un solo paso. O quizás fueron más, no estás realmente seguro.

Así que de esa forma comenzó su relación, como un consuelo. Con sólo sexo y palabras de consuelo. Y alcohol. Y puteadas a los dioses.

A los dos meses Pollux ya estaba instalado en tu departamento y a los cinco ya tenían una relación seria.

Y en este año que han pasado juntos te has enamorado de él.

De cómo conoce de vinos mejor que cualquier chico de su edad. La forma en que, a pesar de la dislexia, es el mestizo que mejor lee del todo el Campamento. Esa manía que tiene con el orden.

Y lo que te parece aún más terrible es que el _realmente_ lo intenta. Eso. Amarte, el lo intenta. Lo ha intentado desde el momento que tú le dijiste que lo amabas, hace como cuatro meses.

Pollux está tardando demasiado, así que decides ir a ver si puedes echarle una mano.

Pero, cuando llegas a la cocina te encuentras con una escena tan devastadora como familiar.

El muchacho llora, sentado en el piso de la cocina. Corres hasta llegar a su lado y lo abrazas. Él tiembla y se acurruca junto a ti, sin dejar de llorar.

— L-lo siento. Siempre te… te prometo que no lo haré otra vez y… es que él… si estuviera vivo… si él…

No necesitas preguntar. _Si Castor estuviera vivo_.

Le ocurre en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. A veces está bien y de pronto se mira en un espejo y no puede evitar pensarlo, que Castor se vería así, que Castor tendría que estar ahí.

Tú lo sabes porque él te lo ha dicho. También sabes que deberías obligarlo a tomar sus antidepresivos, pero entonces terminan ambos tristes y cansados, viendo como Pollux se muere lentamente entre tus brazos.

Así que él ha dejado de tomarlos y tú has dejado de insistirle. Nunca lo hiciste, en realidad. Todo siempre ha sido como él ha querido.

— Te prometo que lo intentaré… te prometo… — comienza a balbucear, sujetándose con fuerza de tus hombros, como si fueras lo único que lo sujeta a la vida. — … es sólo que duele… tanto. Desearía tanto verlo… verlo…

Pollux no deja de temblar y tú ya estás cansado de verlo así, de sentirte una mierda impotente que no puede hacer nada por la persona que ama.

— Shhh… shhh…

Pero este es uno de los peores ataques que ha tenido y sabes que no se calmará tan fácil. Posiblemente estén así por horas antes de que se tranquilice.

Y tú estás _cansado_. De no ser a quien ama, de no ser suficiente, de no poder hacer algo por él.

***

La idea te llega por la tarde, mientras lo ves dormir, acurrucado en el sillón.

No quieres ni pensar en lo que estás haciendo, porque sabes que si lo haces te arrepentirás y terminarán volviendo a lo mismo de todos los días. Ya no quieres ser un consuelo.

Quieres ser quien le de una solución.

Por eso lo haces mientras está dormido, para que no sufra. Te duele, pero no puedes hacerlo de otra forma porque requeriría más tiempo y el tiempo traería consigo el arrepentirte.

Así que aprovechas que está durmiendo y lo haces. Ayudas _realmente_ a Pollux.

***

Cuando se te aparece Dionysus, tú esperas lo peor. Bueno, no. En el fondo esperas que recuerde que les has salvado el culo más de una vez y te de una muerte rápida e indolora.

Pero no lo hace.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí hace varios año, Jackson? — y no te pasa ni un poco desapercibido que dice bien tu apellido. — ¿Antes de la pelea final contra Kronos?

Claro que lo recuerdas, lo has recordado más de una vez desde que comenzaste a salir con Pollux.

— Que cuidara de Pollux.

El dios asiente, acercándose al cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

— Eres un asesino. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asientes, acariciando las mejillas frías del muchacho.

— ¿Vas a matarme? — preguntas, aunque estás seguro de que conoces la respuesta.

— No. _Te entiendo_. Eres el peor mestizo de la historia, Jackson, pero algo bien has hecho.

No te dice que has liberado a Pollux, pero está implícito.

Es terrible que el único ser que va a entender lo que has hecho sea un dios exiliado por otros cincuenta años.

Porque tú lo único que querías, lo único que _quieres_ es que Pollux sea feliz, y vivo nunca iba hacerlo. Esperas poder encontrarlo allí abajo en el futuro y que, cuando lo hagas y aunque él no esté contigo, pueda darte una sonrisa sincera.

FIN


End file.
